


One Way to Collect a Soul Contract

by RarityTime



Series: Random Cuphead Stories [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Cagney is horny, Cagney the Tsndere Carnation, Cagney's petals are sensitive, Cuphead Satan staples to why this story is how it is, Cuphead is mentioned a few times, Epsecially the siutable for your christian minecraft server tag, F/M, Flowery names used, Idk What the hell this is, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mugman is only mentioned one time, Pet Names, Tentacle Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, does this story even have a plot in it, my first work in the fandom y'all, ooh some of these tags are L I T, plot twist at the end, reader is collecting soul contracts, so don't lie if you are, tentacle vine thingies, this is suitable for your christian Minecraft server, we're all horny someway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarityTime/pseuds/RarityTime
Summary: You sold your soul to the Devil to let Cuphead and Mugman free.For this, the Devil finds your bravery quite daring and sends you on a quest to get all the soul contracts.Despite being a small human girl, you managed to do your job without any powers.You collected the contracts of The Root Gang, Ribby and Croaks, Hilda Berg and Goopy la Grande.Now all you need to do is find a way to get Cagney's soul contract.





	One Way to Collect a Soul Contract

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that Cagney might be out of character, so if he is, please tell me.

You were a girl, one who made a deal with the Devil to replace Cuphead. You let Cuphead and Mugman go without their souls being taken out of pure kindness and justice despite the fact you didn’t know the boys. You had been assigned to collect all the debtor’s souls within a span of a month by Satan himself. Of course, you decided to get those soul contracts. Cuphead insisted he and his brother would go with you since you were a human girl without powers and the only human on Inkwell Isle, but you told him you’d be fine. You somehow managed to get the contract of the Root Gang, Goopy la Grande, Hilda Berg and Ribby & Croaks. With this, you looked at your list at all the soul debtors at Inkwell Isle One, you only had one person left on that part of the island: Cagney Carnation.

You and Cagney did know eachother. Well, you and Cagney knew eachother enough to acknowledge you and Cagney’s existence and have a friendship with him. You and Cagney always hang out in his garden since he didn’t want to go anywhere outside of his garden. You never knew why he didn’t want to go out of his garden, but you never questioned it in front of him. The minute you got given that list of soul debtors, the pieces of the puzzle came together. As you approached Cagney’s garden, you were very nervous; he told you not to come into his garden during the lovely season of summer. You felt sorry for breaking a request from a friend, but you were happy you could check up on him.

You entered Cagney Carnation’s garden. The whole garden had all types of flowers in there from daisies to orchids to roses. Basically, every flower that had ever existed was in this garden. It gave a calming atmosphere and the pollen from the flowers trickled up your nose, making you calm. There in front of you, stood a flower with a banana yellow face and six huge petals that were the colours tangerine and cantaloupe. His head was connected to a vine in the ground and he was looking bored as if he had nothing to do as sweat dropped down his face. He was bigger than you, you knew that, and you knew you didn’t have any powers, so fighting this guy would be damn impossible despite the fact he was your friend. It was a lot easier with Hilda because you had a fighting plane to fly in, but you weren't in a plane, no, you were on land. You decided to take it the easy way.

“H-Hi there, Cagney.” You stammered. Cagney looked at you, curiosity suddenly lit within his eyes. He took a second to recognize you and when he did, some sort of fear and excitement sparked like fireworks within his eyes.

“Hi there, orchid. Didn't I tell you that you can't come over to me within this season?” Cagney replied, raising a rhetorical question at you. You looked up at Cagney.

“Yes, I know I shouldn’t be here, but I need to ask you something.” You replied. Cagney looked at you and saw some paper.

“What is the question?” Cagney asked, becoming suspicious of you.

“Well, since I need to repay my debt to the Devil, he gave this list for soul contracts that need me to help get for him and you're on it--” You were suddenly interrupted my him, his smile growing wide.

“You're not getting my soul contract any day.” He told you as he started attacking you, sweat dribbling down from his forehead. Because you didn't want to see Cagney sweating so much while fighting, you decided you wanted to talk it out.

“Cagney. You've said you didn’t want me in your garden and I'm curious to know why.” You told him sternly. With this, Cagney paused and stopped fighting altogether as if he got asked a question if he wanted to be a millionaire or not.

"What?" He asked, looking at you as if you were crazy. You breathed in and asked him again.

"You told me to stay out of your garden and honestly, you always want me to stay in the garden, but yet, you keep telling me each year I can't be here within the summer. Why?" You asked. Cagney blushed a bit and his petals became poofy for a second before they went back to its normal state. Cagney started sweating more, blushed and before you knew it, Cagney spoke quietly in response.

“N-normally when p-people or p-plants are in love on Inkwell Island, t-that person t-tends to go into a-a lust cycle that lasts t-the whole summer.” Cagney stammered. You looked at him and sighed.

“And you're saying you're in heat and in need to be helped, right?” You asked. He nodded.

“Y-yeah.” Cagney responded. You then formed an idea in your head.

“I still want that soul contract to save our lives, so maybe I could help with your problem and in return, you give me your contract. Is that something we can agree on?” You asked him. With this, Cagney started slithering his vines around your legs. He stopped stammering and all of a sudden, you could hear lust in his voice.

“Yes, that sounds like an agreement indeed~” He agreed, as his tongue lolled out before it slipped back in.

 

You knew he wasn’t going to stop until he was no longer lustful or craving after you. You heard it only takes one session for it to stop when one was in a mating cycle, so that was good to know. He looked around and groaned. "People will be watching us if they see us together like this." He got up, his stem separating to act like legs. As his vines held you with a firm grip, he took you into the deepest part of the forest that belonged to him.

“This place will do nicely; no one ever comes around here, so we won’t be bothered.” He wrapped a vine around your torso and his vine slipped through your shirt and arrived at your breasts which was contained within a bra. Cagney’s third vine unclipped the bra and took it off. The vine squeezed one breast carefully, giving you a moan of pleasure. He chuckled softly as he continued. 

“Sensitive, little rose?” He asked, lust filled up in his voice. You nodded, unable to speak.

“That's good to hear.” He commented. With this, his vine that were wrapped around your legs lifted you up until he was face to face with you. The vines then held you by your torso and Cagney chuckled as you started heating up because of your arousal.

“You're in heat too, my little daisy. Do you need me to help take those clothes off?” He asked, his voice growing heavy with need and want.

“Yes please.” You breathed. Cagney could hear you breathing heavily. With this, Cagney summoned more vines and they were set on one task: taking your clothes off. One vine managed to get the bra off your chest entirely. A pair of vines took your bottomwear down to your ankles and another pair of vines managed to take the shirt off. With this, you were left semi naked and only left in your shoes and underwear. Cagney didn't care about the footwear and was only focused on you as a whole. His petals started poofing up as he purred like a cat, admiring every little detail on your body. There were bruises and scars from previous battles with the other soul debtors and he somewhat admired your bravery to fight even as a powerless human being.

“For a human being who's been through so much, you still look divine, honeysuckle.” One of Cagney’s leaf hands stroked your face while another was poking around at your body, looking for a spot to pleasure you with. He reached your neck and when he pressed down on it, you moaned a bit. With this, he had a new idea. His razor sharp bit into your neck. You screamed in delight and joy as he bit your neck. As blood bubbled up to the surface, Cagney let his heavy tounge out and he licked up the blood and licked your torso.

“I am quite surprised at how tasty your blood is, little buttercup. I never expected that~” He commented you. As you felt all this happening, your underwear was becoming soaked from your pleasure. Cagney noticed this and laughed softly.

“You need help down there, little petunia?” He asked as one of his leaf hands started rubbing at your covered clitoris. You started moaning as he rubbed it softly.

“Cagney...~” You moaned, trying to catch your breath. “Please don’t stop.”

Cagney smiled as his petals got poofier from the sheer joy of toying with you. He then looked at you as you moaned. He took a long look at you and he saw how you were reaching up and trying to stroke his petals. 

“Do you want to touch my petals, little lily?” He asked as he lifted you up to them. You had always wondered what those petals would be within a flowers’ life. For Cagney, it was apparently the equivalent of a boner. You touched his poofy petals and as you did, he groaned, knowing he loved it.

“Oh god, you're really good at this, little carnation. Don't think about stopping for one moment.” He moaned. You followed very command he made. You touched his petals, hearing every moan he made from you touching his poofy petals. Eventually, he gasped as the petals released themselves from being poofy. As well as that, carnation seeds came pouring down from one of his vines. He breathed heavily as he finished. You thought he was done with the heat at first.

“Little cherry blossom, I'm finished for now, but you're still in the heat.” He told you, touching your forehead and your face.

“Do you need something to be done?” He asked. You looked at him. You grabbed his leaf hands and you brought the leaf hands to your panties. You knew you brought him back up into the heat when you saw his petals poof up again.

“Oh, so my little lotus wants something up in her?~” He asked, purring as he carefully took the underwear off. He was left with you completely naked. He licked his lips hungrily and got the vine that managed to pour out carnation seeds. It was bigger than the average joe, but it was enough to fit into you.

“Do you want this?~” He asked, showing the vine to you. You nodded. With this, Cagney carefully put the vine up in you and you went to touch his petals. He squirmed the vine that was in you a bit as you touched his poofy petals. He moaned as you touched his petals and you squealed in delight as you felt the vine move around. As you continued stroking his petals, your walls closed down around Cagney’s vine. Cagney felt it and when he tried moving the vine, it was harder for him to move it.

“Little daffodil, I didn't know you could stop me from moving.” He chuckled nervously. Cagney held your hips as he tried to help move it around, you stroked his petals one more time. With that one stroke, his petals released themself from being poofy and the vine inside of you released Cagney's carnation seeds. Instead of the seeds pouring out onto the ground, those carnations seeds went into you. Cagney took his vines and the carnation seeds with him. You felt tired and as you fell asleep, Cagney and looked at the carnation seeds that were covered in your juices.

“Oops.” Cagney said before you fell asleep.

 

You woke up in your house a day later in your own bed and in your pyjamas. You didn’t know how you got here or what happened. You looked over at your bedside table and noticed two pieces of paper as well as your clothes from yesterday. One of them was scrolled up and another was a note. You looked at the scrolled up paper and realized it was his soul contract. You then looked at the note. It was from Cagney. The writing was messy, but you could make the whole thing out.

“Hey there, my dahlia.

Thank you for helping me yesterday, I really needed to stop it otherwise I would've actually died. 

And you know those carnation seeds?  
Well, some of them are going to be... Ah, let's just say, they'll be our responsibility after your soul collecting thingy with the Devil. 

I have them all with me right now, so you might not see me looking after other flowers for a while.

By the way, go get the other souls and save the island from the Devil!

~ Cagney”

You sighed and got dressed into a fresh set of clothes and went out of the house, nervous for the fact you might die because of some soul debtors or even Satan, but happy because you knew you had responsibility in the future if you lived through the hell of soul collecting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is by first work within this fandom. I had told myself "Oh don't do it" and when I did, my mind just went "Oh my gosh".
> 
> Yet here I am with this story.  
> Why did I do this now I wonder.


End file.
